Alois's Sleepover Fun
by dplusjluv21
Summary: Alois sleeps over at Ciel's mansion, and they overhear some 'questionable' noises downstairs. Will they finally acknowledge their love? (Sorry, that totally sucked.) Yeah, one-shot smut, the usual. AloisxCiel and SebastianxClaude.


A/N: Kay, once again, thought of randomly from my horny imagination. I've had some new fascination for AloisxCiel crap, and they need more love! So here's my shitty third-person smutty one-shot.

[No One's POV]

"Wake up, my lord."

"Shut up Sebastian, go away." Ciel threw a pillow at him.

"Oh master, don't you remember?"

He threw his head up, revealing a messy mop of black hair. "Remember what?"

"That Alois boy is coming over today. You promised he could."

Ciel groaned, and sat up while rubbing his left eye.

"You come to breakfast when your ready, young lord." And with that, Sebastian bowed down and shut the gold doors.

Ciel was fourteen, and had learned a couple of little things from his butler Sebastian. He knew how to dress himself, and wash while taking baths, and how to put on his night gown, and how to tidy up the beds. Ciel thought of this now as he buttoned up his shorts, but then he remembered that Alois was coming.

Alois Trancy was fifteen and acted worse than a prostitute. Sometimes Ciel wondered if he was one; he certainly acted like one. Alois flirted with _anyone_, even some of the grown men. Just a simple wink or flick of his finger could set anyone off. But Ciel never thought much of it. He hoped that Alois wouldn't try anything funny when he came over.

Ciel entered the room, and there stood the following people: Bard, the cook; Mey-Rin, the maid; and Finny, the gardener. They all greeted Ciel and bowed down respectfully, as Sebastian set down the morning meal.

"Today for breakfast we have an American classic: A Denver omelette. The outer part is American cheese and the shell is made out of egg. On the inside is tomatoes, chopped onions, and celery. For a drink I have selected your regular morning tea, with a lemon for a better taste." Sebastian winked and walked away. But before Ciel could even pick up his fork, he heard a loud banging on the door.

"Wonder who _that_ could be," Ciel said sarcastically, opening the door. Alois stood there, with that stupid grin on his face, and his butler Claude was there too. It was funny to Ciel how Alois and Claude were so different. Alois got mood swings often, but was generally kind and extremely talkative. Claude was much more serious, and did not speak too often.

Alois was wearing a long purple coat, a green shirt, too-short-shorts, and knee-high boots with purple bows. The shorts were _much_ too revealing, and the boots made it look more erotic than it should have. Ciel wondered if he did it on purpose.

"Hello, Ciel!" Alois waved cheerfully.

"Hi." Sebastian allowed the young boy in, while Claude stood unmoving at the doorway.

"Terribly sorry I have to leave my highness here. But he said he, quote, 'wanted to get away from it all', so he told me to leave him here. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you two, I know how busy you must be."

"Not a problem." Sebastian gave him a sly grin that made Ciel grin also. "It's pretty boring today, so Alois can help spice things up." Ciel's smile quickly disappeared when he heard Sebastian emphasize on the phrase, 'spice things up.' He didn't like the sound of that.

The door shut closed, and Alois skipped about in the mansion. "Lovely thing you live in, isn't it?" Ciel rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed.

"Master, should I kick him out?" Sebastian said, pulling his glove on.

"No. If I was stupid enough to promise he could come, then I have to deal with it." Ciel wobbled upstairs where Alois was admiring the lovely view. He finally awoke fully when he saw Alois starting to open the door to his room.

"No! That's my room, you hear!?" Ciel pressed his body firmly against the double doors.

"Why not!? I'm your guest!"

"So? It's _my_ room."

"Oh come on!"

"No." Alois pouted, and put on the cutest face he could make.

"P-Pwease Shieuw?" The young Phantomhive rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"_Fine_. But don't touch anything!" Alois immediately wiped his pouting expression off his face and gave Ciel a satisfied grin. "Thanks!"

The Trancy boy admired his lover's room. Yup. His _lover's_ room. Alois had been infatuated with Ciel Phantomhive ever since he first glanced upon the boy. Navy hair, that gorgeous blue eye, and his adorable outfits; all these things turned him on. _Today_, Alois spoke to himself. _Today...I'm going to get Ciel to fuck me!_

"Hm, that's a lovely bath you have Phantomhive!" Alois encouragingly slapped Ciel in the back, causing the young boy to fall to the floor. Alois gasped and hurried to pick up his lover. "Are you okay!?"

"Yes, yes, I didn't get shot, I'm okay. Sheesh." Ciel dusted off his clothes and headed towards his study, when he realized that his bedroom doorknob was on backwards. His eyes opened wider when he realized the door was locked _from the outside_. Frantically the young boy tried to get the door to open, but it wouldn't work. Either the door was completely glued shut or someone very strong was holding it, because it didn't move a millimeter.

~In The Kitchen~

What Ciel _didn't_ know was that his own butler was sucking face with the Trancy butler. And to ensure that their masters did not find out about their passionate love-making, they both had used their demon powers to switch the doorknob so it could be locked on the outside. And just to be on the safe side, Sebastian had concocted a special paste that wouldn't move unless Sebastian himself removed it. The paste was at first sticky when applied, but became rock hard in seconds, and was much more stronger than glue; this kind of paste couldn't hold back the World's Strongest Man.

"Ne...S-Sebby-chan..."

"Mm hm, yes my Claude-chan?"

"I-It hurts...ah..."

"Don't worry my precious, it'll get better." Sebastian thrust his finger particularly hard into Claude, accidentally brushing against the male's special spot.

"Ah! There, right there!"

_Found it_, Sebastian thought, smirking to himself.

~Back In Ciel's Room~

Ciel didn't dare tell Alois about their predicament. He didn't want the little _slut_ to get any dirty ideas. So he pretended that all was well, at least until Alois found out the truth. Then Ciel backed way slowly, trying not to do anything to turn on the older boy.

"I-I suppose we're stuck then?" He asked when Alois let go of the door.

"Yeah, I guess so." There was something plain about Alois's tone that sounded awkward. Although he was a year older than Ciel, his voice was much more higher than Ciel, who's tone was more deeper and serious. And Alois almost _always_ said something flirty to Ciel, so this kind of talk took him by surprise.

"Is there any food? I'm starving."

"Sorry, everything's downstairs." An awkward silence filled the room, and then they heard it. The moaning and groaning, coming most likely from downstairs, although it echoed so loud you would think it was happening right behind the door. Alois recognized what was going on, but it took Ciel a little longer to realize that one of the people groaning was Sebastian. The other one must have been Claude, Alois's butler, which would explain how he recognized it so fast. Either that, or he automatically knew that two people were having sex; Ciel guessed the latter. He listened closely, and could barely make out what the two men were saying.

"Ah! S-Sebby-chan!"

"Jesus, Claude! Your so..._tight_!"

There was then an episode of loud screaming, and then it stopped immediately. Ciel stood like a statue, stunned at the horrific scene he was trying so desperately to keep out of his thoughts.

"Wow, who knew our butlers had the hots for each other?" Alois asked.

"Y-Yeah, I know."

_I wonder how long we're going to have to stay up here,_ Ciel wondered. He knew it would take a while, because Sebastian's mind was always distracted when something heavy was going on; like sex, for instance, or when watching a movie. Anything that called for his full and whole attention for more than ten minutes would set him off schedule. Ciel was afraid that it would take hours for Sebastian to remember his young master was in there. And to his dismay, he heard an array of snoring.

"How nice!" Alois muttered. "Out butlers have sex with each other and then they fall asleep! How bloody _nice_!" Ciel was so focused on Alois not doing anything similar to him, he didn't even care that Alois wasn't courteous enough to stop his cursing.

Alois sinked into the floor, squatting, with his arms crossed. He was pissed, yes, but a large part of him was grateful that this had occurred. If it hadn't, Alois wouldn't have had a better time to express his love to the young boy sitting before him on his bed.

"Ciel, now that we're here...can I tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, first off...I know that you call me a slut." Ciel looked intently at the blonde boy, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. How had he known? Ciel pondered. He never said it out loud. Had people spread rumors about it? Or maybe Sebastian had mentioned it to Claude after possibly being drunk, because after the scene Ciel had witnessed, he didn't really know _what_ to expect from Sebastian.

But he felt awful. "Alois-"

"No, it's okay, I know I act like a whore and a slut and a prostitute. But...although I might be like that, there's only one person in this world I love.

"Hannah?"

"No not Hannah, she's a bitch!" Alois looked down. "It-well, to make it clearer, the only person I love is...well, I'm looking at him."

Ciel stared at the blonde, shocked. Sure, he knew that Alois's teasing was mostly directed to him...but he never thought of it as love. He saw it more as a sexual tease, possibly seeing Alois as a dirty pervert who acted like that to anyone. But love...well, Ciel didn't love _anyone_. But maybe he was ready for that...

"I need to ask you a favor." Alois interrupted his thoughts.

"W-What is it?"

Alois's head sunk into the ground. "Fuck me..._please_." Ciel stared at him.

"Alois-"

"I'll do whatever you want! It's okay if you don't love me or, fuck, I don't care if you hate me! I just want to feel you inside me! I want to pleasure you, and to know that you took the time to fulfill my request. Just please...do it."

Ciel didn't know _what_ to think. He'd never had a sexual encounter before, let alone with a male. But something in his heart told him that Alois was hopelessly in love with him, and only wanted him to 'fuck him', whether he loved him back or hated him. Honestly, Ciel didn't hate Alois at _all._ He was annoying, sure, but Ciel thought he was entertaining and sweet at his best times. And he decided...he loved that part of him.

"Alois..." He grabbed the blonde and pinned him to his bed. Alois looked at him in shock, but gave him a sly grin, like the one Sebastian would use on everyone. Ciel kissed Alois hard on the lips, and started experimenting by inserting his tongue in Alois's mouth like he had read of before. Alois seemed to like it, and soon their tongues where locked together, as if literally tied like shoelaces, and both finally released while panting for air.

Ciel stripped of Alois's upper clothing and tossed them to the floor as if they were barriers to the person he was now certain he loved. Ciel softly nibbled on Alois's neck, and then bit down hard, leaving a red mark. It reminded him of his contract; it showed that Alois was _his_.

"Oh Ciel...I've longed for this, uhh..." Alois gave out a breathy moan, giving Ciel some satisfaction. He sinked down to the older boy's chest, which looked very slender and creamy Ciel almost wanted to eat it up. Instead, he licked his nipple.

"Ah!" Alois threw his head against the pillow hard, and did so a second time when Ciel bit it hard. "Ah! Ciel, I didn't know you were good at this!"

"I-I'm not. I don't really know how to pleasure. I just thought-"

"It's all right, just leave it to me." Ciel sat on his knees while Alois started slowly undressing him. Somehow he had managed to get the belt off quickly enough, and was about to undo the button on Ciel's shorts.

"Wait!" He called out.

"Yes?"

"W-What are you doing?"

"Pleasuring you silly! Are you _that_ naive?" The comment angered him, but he remained calm and let Alois undo his shorts. Eventually his shorts made their way to the floor along with his underwear. Alois stared at the younger boy for a second, then looked intently in his eyes. "Your beautiful. You know that, right?" He blushed.

"I've never had much of a cause to be beautiful."

"Well, now you do." Slowly Alois grabbed onto him and started massaging the tip of it, causing Ciel to grab onto Alois's hair accidentally.

"Nya! Sorry!" He removed his hands immediately.

"Nah, that's okay. Your going to be doing that when you realize what I'm going to do next." Slowly once again, Alois wrapped his wet mouth around the young boy's member, causing Ciel to release a noise that sounded like a combination of a groan and a scream. His hands gripped the bedsheets roughly, most likely leaving wrinkles in it's wake.

"Ahh! Alois!" His voice sounded so different than it usually did. Alois flickered his tongue around the whole member, and finally took the whole thing in his mouth. Ciel screamed once again, while bucking his hips to make Alois take in more, which Alois happily did. A smile formed on Alois's lips as he sucked.

"Hah!" With a final yell, Ciel came for the first time in the older boys mouth. Alois swallowed, and gave a white smile to Ciel. "Enjoyed it?"

"W-What happened!?" Ciel asked.

"You came. Ejaculated. That happens when you feel good."

"Oh..." Ciel trailed off, and watched as Alois got off the bed and fell on his hands and knees. Ciel was curious to what Alois was planning to do; his new scandalous side wondered if, whatever Alois was going to do, he could try out too.

"Ngh, ahh..." Ciel tilted his head to the right and saw that Alois had some of his fingers in-well, his butt. "Agh! Oh!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm-ah!-readying myself. Ha!"

"Well, can I help you?"

"Ah! Sure, I guess s-so." Ciel positioned Alois to sit on his knees, and then started going the same thing to Alois's member that had been done to his own.

"Oh God Ciel!" He started exploring the area, taking mental notes on which places the older boy craved more, and found that the tip was the most vulnerable place for sensations, mostly around the opening.

For some odd reason, Ciel found this whole scenario arousing, and laid on his stomach in order to finger himself wjile sucking off Alois. It felt amazing, and he found that when thrusting at a certain angle, it gave an amazing feeling that was almost unbearable.

"Ah! I'm c-cumming!" His mouth gaped open and out came another flow of semen. Ciel lifted his head up to face Alois's pouting expression.

"Um...pardon my asking, but what do we do now?"

"I'll show you." Alois said with a smirk. "Just let me finish preparing." He started inserting his fingers like before, and then finally laid Ciel flat on his back on the comfortable bed.

"Don't do anything, I'll do all the work." Ciel felt himself being inserted into something, and saw that Alois was on his knees, and his lower body was close to him. He realized that his hardness had been inserted into Alois.

"Ah...ha-ah..." Alois's quiet moans were addicting, and Ciel smiled at the way he was trying to be quiet. It sounded-well, it sounded adorable. Alois had his hands almost in a cat-like pose, and then they went down to grip the bedsheets.

The friction was amazing for Ciel, but he felt awkward. He wasn't exactly comfortable with Alois doing all the work, because it made him wonder what to do. Awkwardly, and for no apparent reason, Ciel's hand stretched it's way towards Alois's member, gliding it around the whole thing.

Immediately Alois stopped his bouncing and gripped the sheets even tighter. Then he grabbed Ciel's hand down, and put his finger to Ciel's lips. "You don't have to do anything."

"Well, I just...feel weird."

"Do you want to enter from behind? Or should I lay on my back?

"Uh...whichever feels more comfortable for you." He had no idea what to say.

"Alright then, I'll just get on my back." Alois's voice was too calm for the expression he was making. With wide eyes, and a bit of cum around his hole, Alois laid down with his legs in the air, pointing to his entrance. "Ah...enter."

Ciel felt extremely aroused by how the boy looked, and entered into him hard. Alois gasped out a scream, and Ciel kept on going at a hard and steady pace.

"Ahh!" Ciel freaked.

"What! What happened!?"

"That! W-When you hit there, *gasp*, i-it felt so _good_, ah!" Ciel could feel Alois tightening around him, but didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm going to cum!"

"'Tsalright! C-Cum inside!" Ciel felt himself release somewhere in Alois, and shortly Alois came all over his chest. Exhausted, Ciel dropped himself down on the older blonde, who in return hugged him.

Suddenly Ciel's bedroom door was burst open, and there stood the two butlers, messy, white, and smelling of an odor that covered their masters as well. It was a distinct smell that almost anyone would be able to figure out-sex.

"Bocchan! Are you alright!?" Sebastian quickly picked up Ciel.

"Yes, I'm fine. WHY WAS THE DOOR LOCKED!?"

'Um..." Claude trailed off, not knowing how to explain this to a kid.

"Well, thats..._Ciel_." Sebastian took a whiff of the boy and caught the same stench. "You-!"

"Yes yes, Alois and I had sex."

"You did!?"

"And who are _you_ to criticize, considering I could hear you two from all the way up here! God _damn_ I'm going to have nightmares."

"I'll help you sleep, Ciel." Alois seductively wrapped his arms behind Ciel and entered in a finger, making him gasp. It was then that he remembered that he and Alois were completely naked. He noticed the butlers were poorly dressed. Claude's glasses were twisted on his face, he was wearing a necktie, boxers, and one half-on sock. Sebastian wore a pair of panties (He stole them from Grell, lol), and his hair was ruffled and messy. Not to mention they both still hadn't cleaned up their mess of cum.

"Ah, I see my bocchan is getting cheeky with Sebastian's master."

"Claude, stop being a perv. I request to sleep here in the mansion. In Ciel's bed."

"What!?"

"Alright!" Sebastian clapped his hands together. "And Claude-chan and I will try not to wake you up with our love-making!"

"Se_bastian_." Claude groaned.

"It's a deal!" Alois grabbed Ciel by the chest and whisked him away.

~Later On That Night~

"Mm-ngh." Ciel woke up at 5 o' clock to see his boyfriend (he presumed) groaning in his sleep. Ciel wondered if he was having a rough dream. Or if it was about him. He hoped the latter.

"Alois!" He whispered, tugging the boy's nightclothes.

"Hm, yes?"

"N-Nothing. Sorry I woke you." Ciel closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but he heard that distinctive groan coming from Alois. It didn't sound like pleasure. As a matter of fact, it sounded a bit...uncomfortable.

"Alois, what's wrong?"

"Ha...you came inside me. It's coming out." Ciel blushed.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But you need to help me wash." Alois tossed back the covers and stood seductively against the door frame, causing him to start growing hard.

"Let's t-take a shower together." He glided on it, causing him to moan. Ciel could already feel himself getting hard again. Dammit.

_SO SEXY! _He thought.

"S-Sure, I'm not that sleepy anyway."

A/N: And then they saw Claude and Sebastian fucking in the shower and had a foursome, the end! lol! No, just my unofficial ending. Hope you enjoyed! IT TOOK ME FOREVER. what I do for these people, honestly...


End file.
